POISON
by Kisoka
Summary: Voici la CreepyPasta de J.U.I.A, la jeune enfant fantôme, qui aime les produits toxiques.


ENFIN! La creepyPasta de J.U.I.A est fini La voilà :D

Avertissement : Sang rating T

Disclamer : Hihihi! J.U.I.A est à moi, le petit Nathan aussi

Enjoy

* * *

**POISON**

« - Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial... » dit une petite voix enfantine.

Cette enfant était assise contre le mur et jouait avec ses cheveux attachés en couettes. Ils étaient de couleur albinos, lisses et coupés carrés aux pointes, sauf à la frange. Sa robe verte était en faite un débardeur trop large, qui était peut-être son seul vêtement. Ses yeux sanguins rougeoyaient de plus belle et étaient doux.

Elle se leva finalement et se dirigea vers une fontaine au centre du village. Elle s'assit sur le bord et soupira de bien-être. Elle fixa le ciel avec tristesse puis jeta son regard sur l'eau transparente qui coulait. Elle se regarda dedans et constata que ses cheveux blancs étaient encore plus blanc. Elle lança une pièce puis fit un vœu.

D'un coup elle sentit une pression sur sa nuque, la poussant dans l'eau. Le splash du liquide bleu s'étendit tout le long de la fontaine. La jeune fille sortit sa tête et constata que c'était bel et bien une personne qui l'avait poussé. Elle semblait avoir de la fureur dans ses yeux.

_« - Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! »_

La personne concernée sourit.

_« - Tu sais bien que je t'ai toujours montré ce signe d'affection, J.U.I.A » _Fit-il en rigolant.

L'albinos s'enfuit en direction de chez le coiffeur, là où elle était censé avoir rendez-vous.

Elle entra dans le bâtiment et pris place sur un fauteuil.

_« - Bonjour mademoiselle. _Fit une coiffeuse avec le sourire._ Je vous fait comme d'habitude ?_

_- Oui, s'il te plait, Nadia. »_

Nadia était la coiffeuse personnelle de J.U.I.A, et aussi, la seule a être autorisé à lui faire sa teinture mensuelle. Car la jeune enfant ne venait qu'une fois par mois pour faire sa teinture, haïssant sa couleur capillaire naturelle.

Après avoir discuté avec sa coiffeuse et s'être fait teinté les cheveux par cette dernière, J.U.I.A reparti dehors, en ayant pris comme réflexe, celui de payer. Elle gagnait son argent quand elle ramassait les ordures ou travaillait pour le salon de coiffure.

Sur le chemin, elle recroisa le garçon qui l'avait fait tomber dans la fontaine.

_« - Nathan... qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?_

_- Rendez-vous demain à dix-huit heures trente précises devant la ruelle Jaune »_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de riposter que le jeune homme était déjà loin, elle n'osa pas le rattraper.

Le lendemain, à l'heure indiquée par Nathan, J.U.I.A se retrouva à l'emplacement indiqué. Elle attendit deux ou trois minutes quand elle vit le garçon arriver. Cependant il n'était pas seul, trois autres personnes étaient là, avec lui. Quand elle leur demanda l'origine de ce rendez-vous, l'un d'eux lui répondit :

_« - Suis-nous et tu verra. »_

La fille aux orbes rougeoyants les suivit et arriva au bout de la ruelle, devant une porte. La bande lui fit signe d'entrer et referma la porte aussitôt derrière eux. Elle ne prit pas le temps de prendre la parole quand d'un coup, elle se retrouva projetée sur une table d'opération.

Le Chef de la bande lui dit qu'ils allaient prendre soins d'elle. Cette dernière senti ses poignets et ses chevilles se faire attacher. Elle eu un frisson et un mauvais pré-sentiment.

_« - Qu'allez-vous me faire ? » _Essaya-t-elle avec un ton sérieux.

Aucun d'eux ne répondit, pas même Nathan. Il était son ami, sa seule famille, malgré qu'il la taquinait toujours autant. Il se sentait impuissant face à eux, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne réagissait pas.

Quand l'un d'eux s'approcha de sa camarade, J.U.I.A commença à paniquer. Il saisit une bouteille de Javel, l'ouvrit et enfonça l'ouverture de la bouteille dans la voix buccale de la jeune albinos et fit couler le liquide toxique dans sa gorge.

La petite victime hurlait de douleur, tentait de se dégager de l'emprise de ses camarades mais, rien ne put l'aider. La bande la recouvrait de produit en tout genre, irritable, nocif, toxique et bien d'autres. La peau de J.U.I.A commençait à blanchir, ses yeux se mirent à fondre et à prendre une couleur marron-noire.

Des blessures apparurent sur ses épaules, ses bras et ses jambes, sa gorge lui faisait horriblement mal, elle n'arrivait plus à crier à cause de la douleur, sa voix devint rauque et elle crut que ses cordes vocales aller lâcher.

Soudain, elle ne senti plus rien. Sa peau ne lui faisait plus mal, sa gorge lui piquait juste un peu et malgré que ses yeux la laissèrent, elle semblait voir ses agresseurs mourir. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ses douleurs ne lui faisaient plus rien ? Tant de questions que la bleutée se posait. Elle senti quelqu'un la secouer, comme pour la réveiller ou la ramener à la vie.

_« - J.U.I.A! Ne part pas, reste avec moi! J.U.I.A !_

_- Na...Nathan... ?_

_- Oui c'est moi,_ fit-il les larmes aux yeux_, reste avec moi je t'en supplie... »_

La petite fille commençait à tourner de l'œil, et par le reste de sa force, elle prit la bouteille de Javel, qui contenait encore du produit, puis l'avala, pensant mettre fin à sa douleur. Nathan s'enfuit, ne voulant pas que la police le suspecte ou l'interroge.

_Extrait du journal Télévisé :_

_« Une jeune fille de dix ans a été retrouvée morte dans l'allée St Armorias, dont le corps a été recouvert de produit chimiques diverses, rendant le visage méconnaissable. Nos enquêteurs pensent à un assassina__t. D'après certains témoignage, la victime se nommerait ''Julia Uther __Innozenz Amaury'' et ne possèderait pas de famille. Nos équipes nous donnerons d'autres informations demain. »_

Minuit quinze, dans la rue St Armorias, des cris et des pleurs retentissent. Une jeune femme d'environs la vingtaine, s'avance dans cette impasse. C'est alors qu'elle vit une silhouette courir vers elle en disant :

_« - Madame j'ai peur, j'ai peur !_

_- Que se passe-t-il ? Et pourquoi es-tu dehors à cette heure-ci ? »_

L'enfant ne répondit pas, et s'arrêta de pleurer. Elle leva la tête dévoilant son visage à la personne devant elle.

_« - Je suis la jeune fille de dix ans, Julia Uther Innozenz Amaury, mais appelle-moi J.U.I.A. Enfin, ça ne sert plus à rien que tu m'appelle comme ça désormais... »_

Le fantôme s'avança progressivement d'elle.

_« - ADIEU... »_

* * *

**_Voilà, cay terminé ;_; Bon, je sais, j'aurais pu trouver des prénoms plus courts mais, aucuns autres ne me correspondait D:_**

**_Sinon merci d'avoir lu ma creepyPasta, encore toute jeune hein :D j'ai pas osé la posté sur le Wiki Creepypasta car... (j'ai honte mais..) j'arrive pas à faire du Français-Anglais alors que j'arrive à faire de l'Anglais-Français (WTF?!)_**

**_So, ciao :)_**


End file.
